


Four Ancient Holographic Recordings Sheppard Won't Accidentally Trigger

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Four Ancient Holographic Recordings Sheppard Won't Accidentally Trigger

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
sad  
---|---  
**Current music:** | 60 minutes  
  
_ **Four Ancient Holographic Recordings Sheppard Won't Accidentally Trigger** _

Since there isn't really anything I can do for my brother yet (services and Shiva start in a few days), I'm trying to keep occupied finishing up fic and related bits. Here's a short entry for Advent_Atlantis'' 4 Things That Won't Happen in Season 4 challenge. 

1\. (Image of slightly chunky, but still formidable man wearing an award belt. Gesturing to smallish, flat, metal device with unknown meatlike substance sizzling on it) "I'm Geor Forea, former Atlantean Stick Fighting Champion, and these are my sons "Geor', 'Geor', 'Geor' and 'Geor.' And this is the "Cool, Cruel, Fuel Machine..."

2\. (young couple, clearly enamored. perhaps a bit intoxicated). "Are you sure we're not going to get caught, Tanir?"

"Don't worry, Ara. No one will know about this but us. Is it so wrong to want one final recording of our love?"

"Well, no, I suppose not. But will we not still love each other after ascension?"

"Yes, but it won't be nearly as fun. I do so love your body. My body will miss it."

"Silly, you won't even have a body. You'll be pure spirit."

"Perhaps I'm not pure in enough in spirit, because I do so want your body."

(several minutes more of really rather tame lovemaking. It's another couple of months until John discovers Rodney's hiding the really good porn. Many, many private screenings ensue.)

3\. A holographic copy of the movie Titanic. Thematically not a complete surprise in Atlantis, but what was shocking was that it was the Leonardo DiCaprio version. John was more than a little amused when he caught both Elizabeth and Ronon wiping away tears.

4\. _Wraith for Dummies_, with instructions for defeating them in five easy steps. Sadly, this will not be discovered until after the Atlantis team figures it out for themselves -- in 37 steps.


End file.
